


Two Benches

by coolification



Series: Dean Cas Road Trip [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Experimental Style, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Nature, POV Second Person, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend a warm summer day enjoying each other's company on a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Benches

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets experimenting with different settings and styles, most of them AU, all of them Destiel.  
> Originally posted on the tumblr blog [angelictouristguide](http://angelictouristguide.tumblr.com).

[ ](http://angelictouristguide.tumblr.com/post/98159865954/you-lie-down-on-one-bench-he-does-the-same-on-the)

 

You lie down on one bench, he does the same on the other one. 

You stare at each other accross the empty space. The sunlight bathes him, oh so warm, oh so bright; you’re hypnotised by the earthy, golden shades it brings out on his hair.

The corners of his eyes crinkle with his sweet smile, he looks at peace, happy; he looks like the sight of you erases all the worries from his life and fills him with light, unadulterated joy. You try to commit that sight to memory, there’s not a single detail of his face, of this moment, you want to forget.

"I love you," he mouths, and you feel your lips reciprocating while unable to contain your smile.

A light breeze rustles the grass and the forest around you, warm enough to not make you shiver even in the shadows of the trees.

"How did you find this place, Cas?" Your question brings a low chuckle out of him.

"I know every corner of this universe, it’s almost like a map ingrained on my very being. I can feel my grace vibrating with every piece of this creation. Although I admit if we were to travel to another reality we might need to explore and ask for directions."

In this moment, aware as you are of his otherness, you feel entirely in tune with him. You realise with pleasant surprise that you’re mirroring each other’s posture, even breathing in synchrony. You’re certain your feelings are also an equal amount of love and pure contentment, and it seems as if you can feel that “vibration” he speaks of, a fullness and richness to the vast emptiness and openness of this place that stuns you into awed contemplation and even erases the need to make any snarky comments about nature loving hippies. You love him, god, do you love him, and you’re so full of it you feel you might start floating any second now.

"What else can we see around here? Any interesting things we could find if we go for a walk?" That mischievous glint on his eyes, oh yes, you see it, he’s not trying to hide it. He definitely has a plan in mind, that scheming little scamp.

"It might be fun to follow the path up to that hill, there’s a stunning view from the top." He practically jumps from his bench, a couple of seconds later his hand helping you up from yours. You look at him with mock distrust, irradiating suspicion from every pore of your skin, and that only increases his amusement.

A beautiful forest serves as the background to the painting of you two, walking as much as kissing and getting into each other’s personal bubble, tangling limbs, caressing backs, a little race here, a little wrestling there, laying on some bushes at times, constantly inundating the forest with the sound of your laughter, and something that could truthfully only be described as frolicking.

You hear the sound of water somewhere nearby, and Cas’ masterplan is made clear when you find yourself being pushed to the small pool at the bottom of a cascade on the brook. Water drips from your glaring eyebrows as you silently promise revenge.

Later, when the both of you let yourselves dry in the sunlight, basking in each other’s presence, you marvel a your own luck. You have Castiel, you love each other, you have all the time in the world to share, and a pair of wings to carry you to wherever your heart sings loudest and your freedom shines brightest. 

You love him, god, do you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Image source]](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kevinrussend/7172687883/in/set-72157632457735260)


End file.
